


Lesson Learned

by kagszzy



Series: Never Going Back [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Nipple Clamps, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm Denial, Pain Kink, Punishment, Sex Toys, Spanking, Squirting, Vibrators, hard spanking, paddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagszzy/pseuds/kagszzy
Summary: Betty behaves badly around FP and receives her first harsh punishment.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/FP Jones II
Series: Never Going Back [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609249
Comments: 13
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riverdaledreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdaledreaming/gifts).



> I kept re-writing and changing this up like 3 times. I can't understand why it gave me such a hard time! riverdaledreaming has been nothing but sweet and a great supporter, so maybe I was just nervous? haha.

Betty sits anxiously on the bed, waiting for FP. They had gone out for some drinks at the Wrym, and were _just_ about to head home, ready for some fun, when one of the Serpents had pulled FP to the side and informed him of some urgent matter that needed to be taken care of. Betty had pouted and complained, he was teasing her all night with caresses and promises of what’s to come, and now she was going to have to wait until he came back? And who knows when that would be. 

She admits now that she was being a bit of a brat, whining about him having to go with the Serpents, and she was _definitely_ out of line when she told him to just have Tall Boy go take care of it instead. FP had warned her, right then and there, _not_ to give him orders or tell him how to run his Serpents. She knows the rules of living with him, in his trailer. She listens to _him,_ and does what _he_ says.

But Betty fears the damage may have already been done, when she spoke back to him, and worse, in front of another Serpent. He told her to go wait at home, and that he was going to punish her when he came back. She just _prayed_ he wouldn’t be so angry with her that he’d drop her back to Alice. Betty was ready to do just about anything to avoid that. 

The sound of a motorcycle pulling up and turning off has Betty get up off the bed and walk out into the kitchen to meet with him. She catches FP entering and notices a bag in his hand, before he places it down and takes his leather jacket off. He begins to roll up his sleeves and looks up at her as he continues to fold the fabric up his forearms. 

“Strip.” He simply says and she swallows thickly before doing as she’s told. Removing her clothes from the evening and letting her golden waves hang loosely over her shoulders. Completely naked, Betty takes in a deep breath, anxiously waiting. Once both sleeves have been rolled up, FP reaches inside the bag and pulls out a long strip of rope. Betty feels goosebumps arise all over her naked form. The back of her mind knew this is what he meant by her getting punished, but she was still hopeful that all she would get was a stern talking to, of course now, not anymore. At least this means she won't be taken back to Alice.

He moves over towards her, as he uncoils the rope. “Arms behind your back.” His voice is low, _hard_ , and it makes Betty tremble. She folds her arms and he begins to tie the rope around them, binding it over her front and around her breasts as well. Betty exhales at the tight embrace. Her shoulders squirm, testing out the strength of the rope.

“Hold still.” He warns and she immediately ceases movement. Her nipples have hardened and her pussy twitches anxiously, even though she knows she’s in for some rough treatment. After he’s tied her up, and tested the binds by sticking a finger in between and giving Betty a few sharp tugs, he steps back to retrieve something else from the bag. Betty’s eyes dart around, breathing steadily. FP returns and Betty swallows at the sight of the item in his hands. A ball gag. 

“Open.” Her brow’s wrinkle and she opens her mouth hesitantly before he shoves the gag into her mouth. 

“Mmm-!” Betty whimpers as he tightens it in place. Her tongue instinctively pushing against the ball, and trying to suck in the drool already beginning to form. “Guy at the store said this was a hot new item. Can you guess why?” FP asks her.

Betty obviously can’t answer, even if she wanted to, so she only shakes her head. He pulls something out from his back pocket, and her eyes widen again. He holds in his palm, two metal nipple clamps with chains attached. His other hand comes up to her cheek, and it’s _then_ that Betty realizes that the ball gag has two small D-rings on the side of her face. She quickly puts two and two together. 

“See, you can attach the ends of these here…” FP clips chained end to the leather strap of the gag, “...and these guys,” He opens and closes the clamp, showing Betty and making her squirm and whimper, “...go right here.” He closes the small black ends around her nipples and she yelps behind the gag and flinches. Breathing heavily and whimpering. 

“Now unless you _want_ to jerk these puppies around, try not to move your head too much.” FP says, having grabbed the chains and given them a few sharp tugs upwards. Betty’s fingers dig into her arms and she gasps at the sharp sensation. Even though the clamps are squeezing her sensitive nubs _tight,_ the whole ensemble is shamelessly making her wet. She _never_ imagined she’d wear something like this. 

“Alright Betty, it’s time for your punishment. You don’t get to come tonight. And just to give you a little incentive, in case you _do_ feel like coming, I’ve got this little guy right here,” He brings into view an extra clamp, “Which is gonna go straight on your clit, if you don’t behave. You understand me?” Betty pants through her nose and nods her head, flincing slightly from the pull on her breasts. The thought of having that on her is both thrilling and terrifying. FP smirks.

“Good. Now wait here.” He moves to the back of the trailer, heading towards the room and it gives Betty a moment to test and feel out her bonds and the leather. He comes back and she takes in a deep breath. He has in his hand, her vibrator. Really, she should have known he was going to torture her like this. FP pulls up a chair and sits down. 

“Spread your legs.” He commands, and Betty’s brow’s crease worriedly as she widens her stance. FP switches the vibrator on and presses it straight onto her clit and immediately she jerks from the contact and her eyes flutter, trying to calm herself as the vibrations quickly get to work. FP runs a hand over her legs, hips, cupping her breasts and making her whine when they lightly bounce as he lets them go and the clamps tug at her nipples. This is not going well, she can feel her orgasm climbing already. 

Betty whimpers and digs her fingers harder into her skin, trying to concentrate on the pain from her nails, but the pain from her _nipples_ is shooting straight down to her swollen clit, pulsing hard against the vibrator. She cries against the gag, legs shaking, and panting hard now. Her hips jerk again, as FP raises the vibrations and rubs the vibrator in small circles on her nub.

Betty’s eyes close tightly, ready to bite through the damn gag as she feels the inevitable, rising up. It feels too good, tingles flowing down her legs, making them shiver. His large hand, caressing and gripping her flesh and her squeezed nipples, continuing to send a new form of pleasure throughout her body as well. Her pussy clenches in want, getting closer and closer to release, which means she’s going get that extra clamp on her. Right on her throbbing, sensitive clit!

Betty screams against her gag, legs shaking, when suddenly it all stops, FP pulls the vibrator away and Betty gasps and drools over herself, blinking the tears and spots away and breathing deeply. Her face, hot and sweaty and her legs continue to quiver where she stands. She didn’t come! 

“That was really close. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’d _want_ me to put this on your hot little clit.” FP twirls the small clamp between his fingers and Betty shakes her head desperately. He chuckles at her. “Well, only one way to find out, let’s try again and see how you do for 5 minutes.” Her eyes widen at that and she cries out as he pushes the vibrator back against her nub. Lightly patting her breasts and smoothing his hand all over her body again and she pants harshly as her orgasm starts to climb again.

[...]

Betty squirms on the bed, ankles tied together now and trying not to push the metal clamps further into her breasts, but FP had ordered her to lay face down. Which, besides having the clamps dig into her skin, is making the sheets wet with her spit. Any tug from her head or jerk from her body, pulls at the clamps and it makes her whine and throb for release. She’d managed to last the whole 5 minutes. The threat of the extra clamp was just to scare her. But she has to admit, the thought ended up making her so wet. 

The sound of footsteps has Betty whimpering, trying to get her Daddy to lift her up from this position. FP comes into view and her eyes look up. Shirtless, with his jeans unbuttoned and the zipper down, his dark curls trail from his stomach to the thicker patch of hair peeking out from the denim. Betty’s thigh’s squeeze tightly and her cunt clenches. The large erection in his jeans barely seems to phase him, as FP reaches down and grabs her binds, lifting her up to sit on her heels.

He pulls on the chains and Betty moans, before he unclips it, leaving the clamps to continue to squeeze her nipples raw, and it sends her pussy quivering with arousal. He removes her gag too, and Betty sighs, flexing her jaw and swallowing thickly. FP drops the toys to the floor and climbs onto the bed, next to her.

“Lay your head down.” Betty carefully lowers herself, arms still bound, and she sighs at the small relief of no longer having her breasts rub against the sheets. Her moment is short lived, when she feels something hard tap her on the ass. She cranes her neck to look back, and FP holds up a black leather paddle, for her to see. 

Well, Betty _likes_ to get spanked..so maybe this won’t be too bad, she figures. She bites her lip in worry though, when she sees FP had brought along her vibrator, once again. With her ass in the air, she squirms once more, as he trails the paddle over her creamy skin. She’s only ever gotten spanked with his hands, it can’t be much different. 

FP lifts the paddle and swiftly brings it down onto her flesh and Betty opens her mouth wide and cries out. Her ass flinches and she breathes hard, the pain is harsher than she thought it would be. FP rubs her cheek with the leather, then lifts and brings it back down again on the other side. Betty’s toes curl and she sobs and whines with each hit he gives her. Her pussy drips, juices flowing down her legs and her nipples _hurt_ from being so sore and swaying from the added weight. 

“Daddy, please... can I have these taken off?” Betty begs. FP rubs over the reddening skin with the paddle, making her shake from the touch.

“No, babygirl. I’ll take them off when _I_ want to.” Although she’s happy at the nickname, she whines again and bites her lip. “Don’t worry, Daddy will help distract you.” He lifts up the vibrator and presses it in between her folds, then turns it on _high._ Betty keens out and raises her calves, swaying her hips to try and get away from the torturous vibrations that have left her pussy still sensitive. FP holds her in place, ignoring her protests and rubs the vibrator all over her drenched cunt. Betty pants into the sheets, her clit throbbing, _aching_ and her orgasm building up again. Her pussy twitches and she moans loudly as her body begins to peak over..

Until FP spanks her _hard_ with the paddle and she jerks and cries out. The pain pulls her out from her pleasure, but he doesn’t remove the vibrations from her slit. The buzzing starts to work her up again, pulsing hard into her entrance. With her breasts hanging, the weight of the clamps send tingles down her back now. FP rubs the vibrator through her folds and Betty groans as her orgasm rises again, ready to burst. But he _smacks_ her with the leather once more.

“Ah-!” Shaking and sobbing at the loss of her release, her ass stings, feeling hot with both cheeks growing red. FP groans at the sight. Feeling the warmth for himself as he palms her ass.  
Bettys face is red too, damp with frustrated tears and sweat. He rubs the vibrator around her clit, making her pant into the bed. She moves her hips to try and get it directly onto her nub but FP smacks her hard on the thigh with the paddle, making her yelp.

“Don’t you fucking move. Stay still.” He growls out and Betty bites a mouthful of the sheets and whimpers into it. Gripping her forearms tight to try and stay still, as FP commanded. He teases the toy through her folds, pressing it into her entrance. Betty moans into the bed, her cunt clenching around it. The buzzing vibrations spread out from her slit, going down her legs, growing quicker and she can feel it pulsing harder, her body going taunt and-

FP _smacks_ her with the paddle on her sensitive skin, and she whimpers into the sheets. The ripples pull back as her orgasm gets lost and her ass stings with pain. He lifts the leather and swiftly hits her other cheek again, and she flinches, whining. Her ass is bright red now, throbbing harder then her clit and her skin burns hot. FP removes and turns off the vibrator, then drops both toys onto the side of the bed. 

Betty quietly pants, legs trembling. She feels him grab at her arms and begins to untie her binds, then moves to untie her ankles. She feels the weight of the bed dip when he gets off and disappears into the hallway. Betty brings her arms up by her side, ass still in the air and pussy still twitching. FP returns, stripped of his jeans and Betty simply lays and waits for any further commands, fully realizing her role as his submissive now. This pleases him and he runs a warm hand up and down her back. Betty closes her eyes and sighs. 

“Lay flat.” His voice sounds softer now, and despite her ass hurting, hearing the gentle tone makes her pussy throb. Once she’s laid down, FP gets on the bed again, moving behind her, straddling the back of her legs. She hears a cap open and the sound of his hands rubbing together, then flinches and moans when he begins to massage her ass with some oil. 

Betty buries her face in the bedsheets. Her skin tingles from his touch. He kneads and smooths his hands over her abused skin, the oil already helping to ease the pain. He even rubs down her thighs a little and she sways her hips as her pussy gets wetter. She stops immediately though, having remembered he told her to stay still. Betty hears him chuckle behind her and she _hopes_ that means he’ll let her get away with that. 

FP trails his warm hands up her legs, over her ass, caressing her hips, gripping her waist and continues to move up. Betty pants, eyes fluttering from his touch. Heart pounding in anticipation. His hands trail back down, and grips the crease of her ass, spreading her open. Her pussy glistens, soaking her thighs and Betty feels him position himself right at her entrance, and she lets slip a needy whimper from her throat. FP inserts his long thick cock into her slowly and Betty exhales hotly as he fills her up. 

_“Fuck-!”_ She gasps softly into the sheets. Once FP’s pushed himself all the way into her pulsing heat, she hears him exclaim under his breath as well. Then he begins to slowly pull his cock out and pushes it back in. Out and in, over and over and she lifts her face up from the bed to cry out and moan. FP fucks her into the mattress, holding her down by her waist. Grunting and groaning as his cock rubs and stretches out her walls. 

FP leans himself over her, bucking his hips and reaches a hand out to grip her jaw, tilting her head back. His breath is warm in Betty’s ear, and her cunt squeezes with each harsh grunt he pants out. Her body is tingling, pulsing again. Her orgasm, slowly forming. Her pussy keeps spilling out, growing wetter and her back arches as he pulls her further back against him. Betty bites her lip and fists the sheets, willing herself _not_ to come, as she’s made it this far. 

“Oh, babygirl, you’re so wam.” FP says as he crashes his pelvis against her hot ass. Betty gasps, tightening up. FP leans on his elbow and he reaches his other hand down and begins to rub at her clit. Betty keens, jerking back. FP lifts her chin up more and asks, “You gonna come?”

Betty shakes her head. Tears forming from the frustration, fighting against the intensity. FP growls in her ear, “You sure about that?” and applies more pressure on her clit, as he continues to fuck into her clenching cunt. Betty whines and nods, biting her lip hard. “You haven’t once, have you?” He presses harder.

“No, Sir!” Betty cries out, gasping, knuckles turning white. 

FP tightens his grip, turning her to him. “Good fucking girl. _Now_ Daddy forgives you, so go ahead come all over my cock.” He rubs Betty’s swollen clit faster and pushes his cock deeper and she screams out in pleasure as she _finally,_ _finally_ comes, hard and spraying, soaking them both with her juices. Her head falls forward and her mouth hangs, moaning and gasping with every throb coursing through her, making her shake uncontrollably and her calves come up and her toes curl. Her contractions squeeze down on FP’s cock and he bites her shoulder, groaning as he too, comes hard. The veins on his cock pulse with every spurt he spills out. Betty collapses onto the bed. Her whole body twitching, moaning as he fills her up with his warm cum. 

_Holy shit,_ Betty thinks, that was one of the best orgasms she’s ever had, and she knows the idea she’s thinking of, is essentially playing with fire, but if it means she gets to come like _that_ , maybe she’ll purposely get in trouble again and receive another fun punishment from her Daddy.


	2. Bonus/Deleted Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty holds out from coming in a public setting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being home has given me more time to look over my prompts/WIPs and I decided to upload this deleted scene! When I was first working on this prompt and I had FP come back into the trailer to play with Betty in the kitchen, I didn't know where to go to from there. So I just kept playing around with it and thought about FP continuing Betty's punishment out in public the next day. But I decided to scrap it, as I liked the ending of him fucking her in the bed more. Plus, this didn't feel as big of a 'climax.' Still, I liked it enough to fix it up and include it as an extra chapter.

“You good, Betty?” FP asks with a grin. Betty pants and tightens her fists, trying to concentrate on anything _other_ than the vibrations buzzing away in her panties. Her cheeks are hot and her brow lightly sheened with sweat. 

“I think I’m ready to order, how about you?” He asks, loving the way Betty continues to squirm and jerk in her seat. FP chuckles and calls a waitress over and Betty whimpers quietly as FP raises the vibrations from under the table. He talks to the waitress, asking about specials and recommendations. Purposely keeping her there while Betty struggles with _not_ coming onto the vinyl in public. 

She’s thankful he’d taken her to some other dinner, just outside of Riverdale, so no one would recognize them, but she’s _not_ thankful for the restaurant’s 30 different breakfast combos that FP seems so insistent to hear about. 

The waitress laughs, a small gleam in her eye as she chats with FP and Betty’s scowl at the hag quickly dissipates as FP raises the vibrations up even _more_. Betty ducks her head and tightly closes her eyes. Her legs are shaking, trying to fight against the vibrator, but even the small movement from her legs add pleasure to ripple to her clit. Her mouth opens in a silent moan. 

“And, how about you, dear?” The waitress asks, turning to Betty. She gasps and stutters, keeping her heavily flushed face down.

“Mm-! J-Just. Pancakes!” Betty chokes out. Swallowing her groans as the toy buzzes hard onto her swollen clit. Talking is too much as well. Anything that requires even the slightest movement is dangerously pushing her over the edge. FP bites his grin. The waitress gives her a look. 

“O-kay...just, plain pancakes then?” Betty nods her head, her fists shaking on the table. 

“Anything to drink?” The waitress jots down Betty’s plain order of pancakes and continues to give her an odd stare. Betty bites her tongue, willing herself not to whine and just wanting this _fucking bitch to leave already!_

“Water!” The waitress cocks a brow at her. “Just wa-”

“YES!” Betty gasps as FP raises the vibrations once again. She turns her head away from the hag, _praying_ that she walks away now. Her eyes prick with frustration. The waitress makes a face as she finishes writing their order, then finally walks towards the kitchen to have the chefs start preparing it. 

Betty lets out a shaky breath, quietly sobbing, “Daddy, please!” She hunches over the table. Thinking of anything so as not to come. FP smirks. 

“Don’t know what you’re begging for,” He spreads his arm out on the vinyl and looks out the window. “I already told you, you’re still being punished today. So just sit there and keep quiet.” Betty bites back her tears as the pleasure continues to buzz at her throbbing clit. Her walls flutter dangerously with bliss. She doesn’t know how long they sit in the diner for, she doesn’t even remember when the food arrived. But once FP puts down his utensils and nods his head approvingly, he _finally_ sets the vibrations down to a low buzz. Her clit is so sore, it barely feels it anyways. It’s a _relief_ and she can't help but to slump onto the table a little, panting. Her food, untouched. 

“Good girl, baby.” FP motions for the waitress. “Excuse me, ma’am? Just the check please.”

Betty could care less if the hag is giving her a dirty look for not touching the pancakes. She’s too exhausted from the vibrator. Once they pay and they make their way out of the diner and over to the truck, FP opens the passenger side and halts Betty for a moment, taking her chin and lifting her face. Her heart flutters at the affection.

“You did really well in there. I think you finally learned your lesson, didn’t you?” Betty tiredly nods her head, cheeks still flushed and panting. FP’s other hand lightly touches the inside of her thigh. She takes in a sharp breath. “My baby girl fought pretty damn hard, listening to her Daddy and obeying his orders...” His hand ghosts over her cunt, barely touching her drenched folds, letting only the drips of slick that fall, coat his finger. “...and you did not come, not once. Daddy’s proud.” 

Betty sighs and grows wetter, closing her eyes and just taking in the praise. She does not notice his hand pulling back with his palm facing up. 

“Daddy will forgive you, and allow you to finally come!” His hand comes up and smacks her pussy _hard._ Betty gasps and grips his arms, coming instantly in his palm, moaning and not caring who hears them. FP grins as she soaks his hand, shaking in his arms and sobbing at the sweet release. 

“Thank you, thank you-AH!” FP digs a finger into her cunt and fucks her clenching walls. Betty buries her head in his chest, mouth opened and grinding her hips. Chasing the orgasm as it continues to pulse in her veins, crying out softly. Her legs shake and FP has to snake an arm around her to hold her up. She mewls at the feel of her clit pulsing against his rough palm. Once her orgasm starts to die down, FP pulls his hand out and raises it to her mouth. Without a word or command, Betty takes his finger in, licking and sucking up his digit. She even licks up his palm. FP grabs her ass, “That’s my girl.” 

Betty moans around his finger. He grinds his hard cock into her. “Let’s go home and I’ll give you a proper reward.” Betty licks her lips and smiles tiredly. Her cunt contracts, eager for some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Follow my [tumblr](https://kagszzy.tumblr.com)  
> Curiosities? Head over to my profile and read my bio.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt- FP punishes Betty. He’s rougher, using toys like clamps/paddles, orgasm denial + bondage.
> 
> I hope it came out alright, I'll try to do the next one better! 🙈 I couldn't help but make him do some aftercare bc I like it when assertive Doms show some affection for their Subs. Something so hot about a guy roughly fucking and slapping a girl around, but then he'll deeply kiss her or pet her hair and it's just so good! 💓
> 
> Questions? Follow my [tumblr](https://kagszzy.tumblr.com)


End file.
